icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 LG Hockey Games
The 2011 LG Hockey Games took place between February 10 and February 13, 2011. Five matches were played in Ericsson Globe in Stockholm, Sweden, and one match were played in Mytishchi Arena in Moscow, Russia. The tournament was a part of the 2010–11 Euro Hockey Tour. Standings Results All times local | score = 5 – 3 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 4–2 4–3 5–3 | periods = (1–1, 2–0, 2–2) | goalie1 = Mikhail Biryukov | goalie2 = Karri Rämö | goals1 = A. Kalyanin – 17:01 E. Artyukhin (M. Afinogenov) – 27:13 A. Kalyanin (G. Churilov, A. Guskov (PP) – 35:36 Y. Trubachev (E. Kuznetsov, N. Belov) (PP) – 49:56 M. Afinogenov (A. Glukhov, E. Artyukhin) – 59:30 | goals2 = 10:00 – (PP) T. Santala (M. Mäenpää) 54:23 – J. Lajunen (P. Wirtanen, M. Mäenpää) 54:55 – O. Louhivaara (J. Karalahti) | stadium = Mytishchi Arena, Moscow | attendance = 7,200 | official = Martin Frano | official2 = Jan Hribik | reference = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 29 }} | score = 1 – 6 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 1–6 | periods = (1–2, 0–2, 0–2) | goalie1 = Jakub Štěpánek | goalie2 = Stefan Liv | goals1 = P. Průcha (J. Nakládal, T. Mojžíš) – 09:41 | goals2 = 05:42 – (PP) N. Persson (M. Johansson, J. Lindström) 18:22 – D. Petrasek (D. Axelsson, J. Andersson) 29:51 – (SH) D. Axelsson (R. Wallin) 35:20 – M. Tjärnqvist (M. Johansson, J. Ericsson) 40:13 – N. Nordgren (N. Persson, M. Johansson) 56:12 – J. Andersson (D. Axelsson) | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 6,613 | official = Tatu Savolainen | official2 = Tom Laaksonen | reference = | penalties1 = 41 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 34 }} | score = 3 – 2 OT | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 | periods = (1–0, 1–1, 0–1) (OT: 1–0) | goalie1 = Teemu Lassila | goalie2 = Alexander Salák | goals1 = J. Aaltonen (S. Vatanen, P. Kontiola) (PP) – 17:05 J. Puustinen (T. Laine, P. Puistola) (PP) – 37:48 T. Laine – 62:11 | goals2 = 22:54 – P. Jansky (P. Koukal, I. Rachunek) 40:52 – O. Němec (J. Novotný, P. Čáslava) | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 4,100 | official = Christer Lärking | official2 = Mikael Nord | reference = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 18 | shots1 = 30 | shots2 = 33 }} | score = 6 – 2 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 5–1 6–1 6–2 | periods = (4–0, 0–0, 2–2) | goalie1 = Stefan Liv | goalie2 = Mikhail Biryukov (out 07:33) (in 53:35) Aleksei Volkov (in 07:33) (out 53:35) | goals1 = M. Thörnberg (M. Krüger, B. Melin) – 02:04 M. Krüger (D. Axelsson, J. Andersson) – 04:05 D. Petrasek (J. Andersson, D. Axelsson) (PP) – 06:45 M. Johansson (B. Melin, M. Thörnberg) – 07:33 D. Axelsson (M. Sjögren) – 40:18 M. Thörnberg (N. Persson) – 47:50 | goals2 = 45:27 – E. Kuznetsov (Y. Trubachev, V. Atyushov) 52:15 – A. Galimov (G. Churilov) | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 11,071 | official = Tatu Savolainen | official2 = Tom Laaksonen | reference = | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 35 | shots2 = 26 }} | score = 4 – 2 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 4–2 | periods = (1–1, 1–0, 2–1) | goalie1 = Mikhail Biryukov | goalie2 = Jakub Štěpánek | goals1 = M. Rybin (D. Parshin, A. Yemelin) – 07:02 M. Rybin (D. Parshin) – 38:26 A. Galimov (G. Churilov) (PP) – 45:06 E. Kuznetsov (V. Shipachev) – 46:28 | goals2 = 06:00 – O. Němec 55:51 – (PP) T. Rolinek (P. Průcha, J. Marek) | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 1,857 | official = Sören Persson | official2 = Morgan Johansson | reference = | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 36 | shots2 = 25 }} | score = 3 – 2 GWS | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 3–2 | periods = (0–1, 1–0, 1–1) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) | goalie1 = Daniel Larsson | goalie2 = Karri Rämö | goals1 = J. Ericsson (M. Thörnberg, B. Melin) – 27:57 J. Sandström (N. Persson, M. Johansson) – 57:56 J. Lindström (GWG) – 70:00 | goals2 = 08:23 – P. Kontiola 41:46 – L. Petrell (J. Niskala, J. Lajunen) | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 9,359 | official = Viktor Gashilov | official2 = Alexey Ravodin | reference = | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 41 }} Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Source: Swehockey Goalteding leaders TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: Swehockey See also *Oddset Hockey Games Category:2011 in hockey Category:International competitions